One Big Dysfunctional Family
by NCIStivalover4ever
Summary: Tony has A teenage daughter how can she bring Tony and Ziva together?


**Okay new idea!**

Team Gibbs was in the office like Any other day. Gibbs was nowhere to be found, McGee Acting like he was typing when really playing a video game, Tony Throwing Paper Balls at McGee, and Ziva sitting at her desk every once and awhile looking at Tony. It wasn't till 10hr they had a case.

" Gear up Dead Petty Officer and her Fiancce` in Alexandria." Gibbs said walking through the Bull pin to the Elevators McGee,Ziva, and Tony Following in suit. When they arrived at the Scene they started to work. DAVID PHOTO'S , DINOZZO BAG AND TAG, MCGEE WITNESS STATEMENTS!"Gibbs shouted. They finished and headed back to base.

" Petty Officer Rachelle Myers and her Fiancce` Robert Stevenson. Been together 3 years. No Children together But Myers has one Daughter. Jaqcueline Myers,14, Freshman at Gerorge Washington High School. Father UnKnown." Ziva said.

" Tony,Ziva, Bring her in Abby's going to run a DNA test. We need to find out who the girls Damn Father is." Gibbs Said leaving.

* * *

Jacqueline Myers walked into her 5th Period Class room. She was greeted by the usual 'Heys' and 'whats up Jack?' or ' hows it going Jackie?'. She Sat down In her seat Directly in the middle right next to her BFF Ariana.

" Good Morning Class." Their Teacher said as soon as the Bell finished ringing. "Today we'll be learning about Ancient Gr-" She was interupted by the door opening.

" Who are you two?" The teacher said.

" NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo and David."

" What is NCIS?"

" Oh come on everytime!" Tony started Complaining.

"TONY! I'm Sorry NCIS stands for-"

" Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Jacqueline Said..

"Yes that. We're Looking for Jacqueline Myers." Tony finished.

" That's Me. Did something happen to my Mom?" Jaqcueline asked.

" We will tell you at NCIS. Grab your things." Ziva said. Jaqcueline did as she was told.

* * *

Back at NCIS Gibbs was down in Abby's Lab.

" Abby. Abby! ABBY!" Gibbs Shouted over the music.

" Gibbs!" Abby Squealed turning the Music off. " Is It Just me Or dose Petty Officer Myers' Daughter look like Tony."

" She does. I want you to do a DNA test." Gibbs said Gruffly.

"Against Tony?"

" Well Yeah Abs." Gibbs said walking out as Tony, Ziva, and Jacqueline walked in.

" Abby. This is Jacqueline Myers." Ziva said.

" Hi,I'm Abby The forensic Scientist Here at NCIS."

" I Noticed." Jacqueline Said in a Smart Aleky way. Tony and Ziva shared a look.

" Okay Anyway Your going to take a DNA Test. It won't hurt. Im gonna take this Stick Swab thingy and-" "And 'Lightly' Brush my check for DNA."

Jacqueline intterupted Abby.

" Uh yeah." Abby said. Jacqueline opened her mouth and Abby Got the DNA and Put it in the Mass spectrometer. While Abby was getting other things from Jacqueline She started to Notice how Much Tony and Jacqueline Looked a like. Jacqueline had Bright Emerald eyes, Bleached Blonde hair that was Original Brown, A Big Smile, and Sarcasm. Okay so you can 't look like Sarcasm but she definitely had it. But Tony's Phone ringing broke her train of thought.

"DiNozzo."Tony anwserd Walking away.

" K. Yeah Boss Where on our way." Tony Hung up the phone and faced Abby.

" Thanks Abs. We got to go Gibbs wants us." At that Tony walked towards the Elevator Ziva following after telling Jacqueline " that Gibbs is our Boss."

* * *

After Everyone was in the Squad room Gibbs took Jacqueline to the Conference room. Leaving McGee, Ziva and Tony In the Squad room alone.

" Tony. You Know Jacqueline Looks like you." McGee said after a few minutes.

" Really Probie I didn't Notice!" Tony said his words soaking in sarcasm

" Tony. We have All Noticed it. Gibbs probably told Abby to run the DNA against yours." Ziva said. Tony just stayed quiet for a Walked over to Tony's Desk.

"Tony, There's something More than her looking like you."

" I dated Her Mom Back when I was a Cop in Philly. Rachelle Myers wasn't in the Navy then." Tony said

* * *

Back in the Labby. Abby had just gotten the Test results. She took her phone and called Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs was in the Conference room with Jacqueline when he got a call from Abby.

" Ok Good Work Abs." Gibbs Stared at Jacqueline for awhile.

"Is there Something Wrong Special Agent Gibbs."

" No, Abby just found out who your Father is." Gibbs said. Jacqueline Just looked curious.

"Your Father Is Anthony DiNozzo. You probably know him as Special Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Special Agent DiNozzo is My dad?" Jacqueline Asked

" Yes. I think we should go and tell him."

* * *

Gibbs and Jacqueline walked into the Squad Room.

" Jacqueline with Ziva, DINOZZO MY OFFICE NOW!" Gibbs Yelled through the Squad Room. Tony followed Gibbs Into the Assaulted the Emergency Break Switch and the elevator Stopped.

" Shes Mine isnt She Boss?" Tony said.

" Yeah. Shes Yours DiNozzo."Gibbs said. Tony Slammed his Fist against the elevator.

" I would have been in her life sooner if i'd known."

" But you Didnt Tony. Rachelle didnt tell you. you can't do anything about it But make up for those years you missed." Gibbs said Turning the Elevator On and Coming Back to the Squad room.

"Hey Boss," McGee said. "Robert Stevenson was at a bar with Friends before Rachelle and his Death."

" Jacqueline, did He do this often?"Gibbs asked

" Every two days. And its Jackie or Jack" Jacqueline Answered

" Is there anything that could have got Video." McGee Asked.

" My Mom's Web Cam." Jacqueline said. McGee Ran down to Abby's Lab got he Web cam and took all the footage and transferred it on his Computer. And there in Color was Robert Stevenson Coming home And Killing Rachelle in Drunken Rage then Killing himself.

" Case Closed." Gibbs said. " Go Home. Jack you'll be moving in with your dad. you mom had no will and he's your next relative."

" Well I guess we should get your stuff Clean my Spare bedroom out so you can move in."


End file.
